


Heaven under the sun

by Bavariah



Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Aristocracy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Sansa is an Heiress, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah
Summary: Sansa is engaged to an audacious Duke, though she almost doesn't care.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896136
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Heaven under the sun

It had been a while since their first meeting in the ball. Tywin and Sansa have been engaged for several months now. Their announcement astonished the world and raised many questions. Why would a young heiress marry an older man but not his son? Men were jealous of his luck, and women wished to be in her place. 

Her mother couldn't leave him alone before ensuring her future and any children they would have. She made sure they would inherit lands and titles after his deaths. He might be a Duke and of a higher rank, but mothers would always be mothers. His own family found it hard believing he would marry again. The only exception was, of course, his brother Kevan.

Tywin knew there was a strong attraction. They courted and had many opportunities to observe the other one. Everything seemed to escalate rapidly between them, and they had a daily walk in the gardens when they visited each other. He tucked her arm beneath his and kissed her occasionally in broad daylight. They usually spent the rest of the day talking about the Westerlands seasons or reading quietly in his study room. 

The memory of the first kiss was still fresh in her mind. They were riding horses in the vast country, enjoying the freedom it offered them. When they got tired, they stopped at the river to rest the horses and drink. Sansa was trying to figure out how to get the water without drowning herself until Tywin noticed that. He took off his coat and placed it with his top hat and lifted the hem of his trousers, and stepped in the water to prove that the depths were shallow. 

Sansa imitated him and adjusted her skirt before landing in the water when he extended his arm. The river was calm at their feets, and Sansa blushed when he looked at her curiously. It was awkward but romantic at the same time. He wasn't a talkative man, but his affectionate gestures were enough for her. A sudden idea came to Sansa as she kicked at the water, and drops covered Tywin’s face. He was startled when she did that, and Sansa, for the first time in her life, wanted to hide. What did she do? They were not children! All that stopped when Tywin splashed her with water, and Sansa laughed.

“An eye for an eye, Ms. Stark.” He seemed quite amused at that moment. More fun was inevitable until they were wet, and the enthusiastic sport was over. Tywin’s breath was caught, witnessing how the blush made her more beautiful than ever. She was marvelous, distracting for the senses, and he felt himself aching. They were out of the water when he felt the kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, your grace.” She was grateful for the little entertainment. 

“Tywin, that’s my first name,” he said, suddenly boring his eyes into hers. Sansa wanted to say something, but she couldn’t at the time. His penetrating gaze found her lips, and he shortened the space between them. She stiffened when his rough lips brushed her soft ones. Tywin's right hand rubbed at her arm, reassuring and coaxing her to relieve the tension. It was chaste but urgent and encouraging. Her warm hands were hungry for his flesh, feeling his broad and tall posture. She felt him brush her breasts lightly, and she couldn't fathom if it were by mistake or with intent, but she felt warm instead of cold. It wasn't appropriate but her touching his back during the kiss was hardly any acceptable in their time either. 

He coughed and said, almost whispering, “If my lady allows me, I have other ways of ensuring her happiness.” 

* * *

_ A few years later.. _

He could see the tip of her pink nipple peeking out of the cover. Perky and delicious, he remembered always. Sansa caught him staring and deliberately tweaked the nipple and uttered a breathy moan. Tywin had a plan for them this morning and afternoon, but a little mischief now wouldn't hurt anyone. He was above her in a second, his eyes blazing with desire. A kiss and he took her nipple in his mouth. Sansa was encouraging him for more as he latched from her breast. Her hands in his hair, asking for closeness. What followed were soft smiles and light giggles from her and a warm embrace of his chest. The couple spent another half an hour in bed, making love and cuddling. 

They were exhausted; passion took them to the worlds of love and affection. Every time they indulged in each other, it was like climbing the highest mountain of them all, though they never get tired of it. A moan from her and a grunt from him seemed inevitable in the lovedaze. The shared intimacy and love were the food of their soul and mind. Tywin and Sansa's bodies were unified in one rhythm of sharing and coexisting in the same parallel universe. 

“Stop staring at my arse, husband!” Sansa giggled as she wore her robe. 

“Do you know if it's possible to get you with another child while you’re pregnant?” He was behind her holding her waist and nipping her ear.

They were truly blessed in their growing family. They had Tylar, Rowena, and a third child were on the way to the world. Tylar was a young Tywin with his moods, though surprisingly the first redhead Lannister boy in many generations and saving the blond locks for his sister. Sansa was worried that Tywin would be disappointed when she had her little son, but to her relief, the boy immediately captured his father's and older brothers' hearts. Before the marriage, the men had a strained relationship due to Jaime’s gambling habits and Tywin’s unfair treatment of Tyrion. On the other hand, Cersei never accepted her father marrying another woman and made her life mission to insult Sansa whenever possible. Eventually, it led Tywin to cut her off from the family. 

.

.

.


End file.
